yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
The Kids
Kids * Naomi Wong * Naomi Rossiter * Sadie Mei Lin * Dillon Metoyer * Maren Hemeon * Jordan Robinson * Caleb Carlin * Darla Jacobs * Erica O'Barr * Ben Harvey * Alex Lee * Karlie Pascuzzu * Delaney Lamb * Karter Reid * Nicolas Vargas * Madison Lamb * Brooklyn Borgquist * Allison Bell * Holland Baum * Myles Caldwell * Sophie Chamberlain * Nathaniel Wong * Haydn Norwood * Megan Lamb * Skylar Hutcheon * Jordan Riley Bassallo * Calista Witten * Logan Blake * Phoenix Linn Wright * Ke-Ming Yen * Logan Ricketts * Gracie Lamb * Maxon Schultz * Seth Yu * Emma Blackburn * Oskar Jacobs * Sadie Templin * Xanthe and Xoe Villa * Lamese Patterson * Timothy Li * Keeley Larson * Kelly Byers * Evan Gilbert * Diego Calderon * Nicole Tabio * Max Edward Fackrell * Angel Gibbs * Andrea Augustus * Aidan Masinsin * Oliver Schultz * Gabreon Womack * Madd ison Reid * India Clash-King * Sean Fujiwara * Kate Sneddon * Lauren Haneke-Hopps * Devon Dahl * Juliet Melissa Ingram * Sydney Shepherd * Alyssa Augustus * Damon Dahl * Kamryn Knapp * Mason Johnson * Garrison Raine * Sarah Wang * Gillian Anderton * Abraham Wolfgramm * Hannah Dahl * Johann Johnson * Brayden Blackburn * Quincy Doss * Imani Pullum * Hailey Abbott * Penelope Jacobs * Julia Bergeson * Sila Patterson * Maximus Larson Trivia * Most of the kids are seven, Sadie is five, Naomi Wong is four, Dillon Metoyer is three, Brooklyn Borgquist is two, and Naomi Rossiter is one, Diego Calderon is nine, Nicolas Vargas, Jordan Robinson and Juliet Melissa Ingram are eight, and Logan Ricketts is ten. * Naomi Wong likes apples, Naomi Rossiter likes ducks, Sadie likes flowers, Dillon likes the rain, Sophie likes the beach, Caleb loves reading, Nathaniel likes chocolate, Haydn likes eggs and bacon, Megan likes cookies. Skylar likes soccer. Jordan Basallo likes ice cream, Calista likes kittens, Logan Blake likes puppies, Phoenix likes unicorns, Ming likes sheep, Logan Ricketts likes chickens, Gracie likes peanut butter and jelly, Maxon likes toast, Kelly likes birds, Evan likes playing guitars, Diego likes jumping, Nicole loves running, Seth likes the stars at night, Emma likes princesses, Oskar loves cheese, Sadie likes tomatoes. Some things about them are different in an alienate universe, Brooklyn doesn't exist because of time travel. However, Naomi Rossister can talk a bit, and Brooklyn is a baby and only speaks gibberish. * Naomi Rossiter, Caleb Carlin, Darla Jacobs, Erica O'Barr, Ben Harvey, Alex Lee, Brooklyn Bongquist, Allison Bell, Holland Baum, Haydn Norwood, Megan Lamb, Skylar Hutcheon, Jordan Riley Basallo, Calista Witten, Logan Blake, Phoenix Linn Wright, Gracie Lamb, Maxon Schultz, Emma Blackburn, Oskar Jacobs, Sadie Templin and Sophie Chamberlain are Caucasian. Sadie Mei Lin, Naomi Wong, Nathaniel Wong, Ke-Ming Yen are Asian. and Jordan Robinson, Dillon Metoyer, Logan Ricketts and Myles Caldwell are African American. Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Caucasian Kids Category:Asian Kids Category:African American Kids Category:Muno Category:Foofa Category:Brobee Category:Toodee Category:Plex